Hockey is my life!
by Chocola-chan
Summary: Uma garota quer abrir um clube de Hóquei, porque fez uma promessa ao irmão que morreu e também porque ama o esporte, mas parece que ninguém concorda com a sua idéia. Será que ela conseguirá cumprir a promessa e o sonho?  "FICHAS ABERTAS"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hockey is my life!**_

Parabéns nii-san! Você foi muito bom no campeonato hoje.

Obrigada Umi, foi graças a você que ficou torcendo por mim.

Sério?

A garota de 5 anos de idade cora com o comentário do irmão mais velho.

- Irmão, quando eu crescer vou querer jogar hóquei que nem você!

- Então a partir de amanhã vou começar a treiná-la.

- Eba!

Os irmãos estavam tão entretidos, que conforme passaram no farol verde, não viram que um caminhão passou no farol vermelho e estava indo na direção deles.

- Nii-san cuidado!

Sem tempo para virar o carro, o caminhão bateu com tudo na lateral do motorista, fazendo o carro capotar e ficar de ponta cabeça no meio da avenida, o caminhão de porte médio de lado, as pessoas que viram o acidente correram em direção ao carro dos irmãos para socorrê-los.

Uma ambulância chegou em 5 minutos e os dois foram levados para o hospital. Depois de algumas horas Umi acordou em um quarto de hospital, a cabeça rodava e sua única lembrança era de luzes altas. Percebeu que estava machucada e que seu irmão não estava lá, saiu do quarto com um roupão branco e perguntando para os enfermeiros onde estava o irmão, um enfermeiro de idade veio ao seu encontro dizendo que seu irmão estava na sala de cirurgia, falou para a garota voltar para o quarto descansar porque precisava ficar de repouso, e que daqui umas horas eles trariam o resultado do irmão.

Passado duas horas, os enfermeiros vieram para o quarto com o irmão e Umi viu sua mãe chorando na porta do quarto, perguntou o que estava havendo e sua mãe não respondeu. Umi aproximou-se de Natsu que estava deitado na cama e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem nii-san?

- Umi chegue mais perto...

- O que foi nii-san?

- Umi... Prometa-me não perder essa paixão pelo Hóquei?

- Mas por que irmão, nós não íamos fazer isso juntos?

- Eu vou tentar Umi, mas se não der me prometa...

- Eu prometo! – Disse a garota chorosa.

Natsu deu um pequeno sorriso e sua mão escorregou pela cama, a mãe que estava do lado, começou a chorar mais ainda quando o medidor de pulso do garoto chegou à zero.

- Traga o Desfibrilador no quarto 5!

Foi uma correria, médicos gritando "Afastar", o barulho do choque, mais nada disso trouxeram o irmão de Umi de volta.

**_XxXxX_**

**_Olá, estou aqui novamente com outra fic de ficha, prometo continuar as outras fics, mas estava muito ansiosa para mandar essa, então me desculpe por ser apressada..._**

**_Vou precisar de 26 fichas, e mais para frente vou precisar de mais, mas quando chegar essa hora eu aviso!_**

**_Estilo de fichas: _**

**_Jogadora de Hóquei/ Patinadora/ Ajudante e Jornalista:_**

_Nome/Sobrenome:_

_Idade: (15 á 17 anos)_

_Ano: (1 ano, 2 ano e 3 ano)_

_Personalidade: _

_Aparência:_

_História: (Não tão dramática, já tenho a minha que será duro)_

_Roupas: (Estilo do seu personagem)_

_Por que entrou no time de Hóquei/ Patinação/ Ajudante/ Jornalistico?:_

_Par: (3 no máximo)_

_Relação do par: _

_Hobbies: _

_Curiosidades: (Trabalha, esportes, comida favorita, solteiro, apelido, o que gosta, não gosta... Alguma curiosidade que deve ser importante para o personagem)_

_Posso mudar algo?: _

**_XxXxX_**

**_Aqui está a minha fic e de uma amiga como exemplo:_**

_Nome/ Sobrenome: Umi Takashima_

_Idade: 17 anos_

_Ano: 3 ano_

_Personalidade: Umi é uma garota toda doce, amável e afável. Tudo o que mais deseja é agradar as pessoas e ser aceita. Sua personalidade se desenvolve a partir de seus relacionamentos e dos sentimentos que lhe são espelhados. Umi só se manifesta com sua inserção ao grupo. Mas quando se trata de tomar alguma decisão, ela sofre muito, porque ela gostaria de optar, mas tem medo de desequilibrar a balança, não se conforma com a idéia de que se escolher um caminho estará abrindo mão de outro, isso é um grande defeito dela. Ela detesta injustiças. Sua personalidade desenvolve um senso estético refinado e tem uma educação bem requintada. Umi cultiva bastante a amizade, para ela todo mundo é seu amigo, mas ela sempre prefere pessoas de personalidades fortes: Pessoas que brilham. Ela pode até se sentir à vontade em locais chiques, porém, não se enganem: com os amigos, Umi tem um coração generoso e não descrimina. O que importa de verdade é a lealdade. Quando se apaixona a ordem cósmica de seu mundo desaba e ela fica ali, magnetizada e hipnotizada pela intensidade energética do amor. Umi quando está apaixonada se desdobra em atenções e carinhos, nada mais importa só o seu grande amor e sua personalidade requintada se revela como amante apaixonada e dedicada. No amor Umi não hesita em queimar as duas pontas do pavio._

_Aparência: Ela tem cabelos volumosos que batem no seu pescoço, bem cacheados nas pontas, o seu cabelo é de um loiro bem claro; usa franja comprida e repicada que caí em cima dos dois olhos e são todos encaracolados. Seus olhos são azuis bem escuros. Eles são grandes e contém cílios bem compridos. Tem um nariz de tamanho médio e bem redondinho; seus lábios são pequenos e finos de uma cor rosada. Seu rosto é triangular e contém sobrancelhas finas. Umi tem um corpo atlético, têm seios médios, uma cintura delgada, tem um bumbum um pouco grande, ela tem um quadril avantajado e pernas torneadas, mas sem exagero. Sua pele é bem branca._

_História: Umi Mora com os pais e tinha um irmão, que morreu num acidente e ela prometera para ele jogar Hóquei, por isso ela quer abrir um clube feminino de Hóquei na escola, mas ninguém quer, mas nada disso vai impedi-la de conquistar seu sonho._

_Roupas: Umi usa roupas claras, gosta de usar vestidos, Umi é meio relaxada por isso usa as roupas de Hóquei do irmão (Irmão foi profissional), gosta de usar bastante bijuterias, usa tênis`, sandálias e sapatilhas, gosta de usar regatas e shorts._

_Por que entrou no time de Hóquei?: Entrou para o tima porque gosta do esporte e porque prometeu ao irmão sempre jogar Hóquei._

_Par: Shikamaru_

_Relação com o par: Umi e Shikamaru se conhecem desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio, são grandes amigos, estão sempre juntos e contam tudo um para o outro. Shikamaru prometeu ajudar Umi a abrir o clube de Hóquei feminino na escola e vai aconselha-la em tudo que precisar._

_Hobbies: Jogar hóquei de fim de semana com os amigos, assistir filmes (qualquer estilo, adora suspense!), ler livros, ler revistas de esportes (principalmente de Hóquei), Assistir programas de Esportes, observar as estrelas, usar as coisas do irmão e comer chocolate._

_Curiosidades: Umi é a capitã do time e joga no meio, quando fica nervosa come chocolate, usa roupas do irmão, Natsu foi um jogador de Hóquei profissional, Umi desde do dia que conheceu Shikamaru se apaixonou a primeira vista e AMA o Hóquei de paixão._

_Posso mudar algo?: Bom... É minha ficha, por enquanto nada a mudar!_

**_Ficha da amiga:_**

_Nome/Sobrenome: Aniko Keiko_  
><em>Idade: 16 anos<em>

_Ano: 2º ano._

_Personalidade: Aniko é uma garota muito decidida e madura, é inteligente e sabe se safar das mais variadas situações. Gosta de uma boa piada, é extrovertida e gosta de fazer amizade. Seu único problema é ser muito competitiva e orgulhosa (em relação a competitividade), e se cismar que não gosta de alguém, fará de tudo para acabar com essa pessoa, geralmente não gosta de pessoas melhores que ela. É muito popular em sua sala, e famosa por sua cara de maldosa, o que descobre-se que é apenas uma fachada ao se tornar amigo dela (ao menos que ela não goste de você, mas isso ela deixará claro)._

_Aparência: Baixa porém magra, Aniko é ruiva com cabelos compridos e lisos (chegando mais ou menos até a cintura), peitos e coxas grossas, cintura fina, bumbum empinado, olhos em um tom de verde musgo (escuro), lábios finos e delineados, nariz reto e pequeno._

_História: Aniko aprendeu a ser competitiva com seus irmãos mais velhos, os gêmeos Subaru e Hibani (17 anos, diferentemente de Aniko são os dois altos, olhos igualmente verdes porém com cabelos castanho escuro, curtos com uma franja de lado. Jogadores de hóquei de uma escola para meninos, tem personalidades opostas. Hibani, o mais novo (5 minutos) é gay, ou seja, mais sensível. E Subaru é superprotetor (hétero) e machão, mas os dois são super educados, amigáveis e competitivos.). Desde pequena observava os irmão jogando o jogo que tanto gostavam, mas sempre que tantava jogar acabava por perder da dupla. Sua relação com seus pais, Mitukage (pai) e Kyome (mãe), é boa e com seus irmãos também. Ela adora sair com Hibani, pois ele a entende melhor, e sempre pede conselhos a ele, já Subaru adora irritá-la, e não suporta vê-la com nenhum menino. _

_Roupa: Por ser pequena Aniko prefere roupas curtas, porem não vulgares. Gosta de deixar seu cabelo preso em um rabo de lado, e usar argolas enormes. Tem um estilo alternativo, gostando de roupas com estampas de bolas, linhas, onça, flores, escritos, óculos, qualquer coisa! Adora óculos de sol e não sai de casa sem ter as unhas feitas, gosta de all-stares durante o dia-dia mas não sai de casa sem um bom salto alto. Na escola não passa muita maquiagem, só um rimel e pronto. Mas quando sai, gosta de caprichar, sempre é a sensação das festas._

_Por que entrou na patinação?: Cansada de perder para os irmão no hóquei, decidiu procurar alguma coisa em que seria boa, e acabou que possuia um certo dom para a patinação. Assim também, impressionaria mais os pais._

_Par: Itachi._

_Relação com par: Desde o começo sentia um forte calor no peito quando pousava os olhos no veterano, inicialmente este não a dava muita atenção, por isso Ani decidiu tê-lo de qualquer forma. Com o tempo, (e suas histórias ai Gui) Itachi se vê interessado pela garota. Quando namoram a relação deles é boa, Itachi é sempre fechado mas Aniko sempre consegue tirar as verdades dele, eles conversam muito e Itachi sempre desabafa com ela, e ela com ele. Além de namorados são melhores amigos, mas nada muda aquele friozinho na barriga que ela sente perto dele. Itachi romantico._

_Hobbies: Adora cantar, ler fics yaoi na internet e patinar, claaaaaaro! Também gosta muito de ler mangá, ouvir música e pesquisar sobre suas bandas favoritas na internet._

_Curiosidades: É muito boa em saber o que os outros pensam, e sentem, mesmo quando estes tentam esconder. Aprendeu isso com os irmãos, Hibani quando descobriu que era gay, e Subaru quando sua primeira namorada morreu. Adora ir ao shopping, e as baladas com os irmanos._

_Posso mudar algo?: CLAAARO, mas me liga antes!_

**_XxXxX_**

**_Pares disponíveis:_**

_Sakura_

_Ino_

_Hinata_

_Tenten_

_Temari_

_Tayuya_

_Karin_

_Hanabi_

_Konan_

_Shizune_

_Konohamaru_

_Naruto _

_Sasuke_

_Shikamaru **(Reservado)**_

_Itachi **(Reservado)**_

_Sasori_

_Deidara_

_Kisami_

_Hidan_

_Kakuzo_

_Orochimaru_

_Kabuto_

_Gaara_

_Neji_

_Pein_

_Zetsu_

_Tobi (Madara)_

_Shino_

_Kiba_

_Sai_

_Kakashi_

_Chouji_

**_XxXxX_**

**_Aqui estão os times:_**

**_Feminino:_**

**_Umi - _**_Capitã e Meio_

**_Sakura - _**_Atacante_

**_Ino - _**_Defesa_

**_Ficha - _**_Atacante_

**_Ficha - _**_Defesa_

**_Ficha - _**_Goleira_

**_Masculino:_**

**_Sasuke - _**_Atacante_

**_Naruto - _**_Defesa_

**_Chouji - _**_Goleiro_

**_Shikamaru - _**_Capitão e Meio_

**_Ficha - _**_Atacante_

**_Ficha - _**_Defesa_

**_Bom, aí está! Eu sei que deve estar meio complicado para entender... Mas qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar para mim que eu responderei com muito prazer!_**

**_Beijos e até o fechamento das fichas!_**

**_;***_**

**_PS: Pelo menos bastante gente vai ter sorte, porque é um número grande de fichas!_**


	2. Aviso!

**_Aviso_**

****_Olá pessoal, bem eu estou aqui para avisar que eu ainda estou escolhendo as fichas... Mas não se preocupem porque estou louca para começar escrevê-la! Mas eu gostaria de avisar que eu quero MAIS fichas, porque até agora só recebi uma ficha de ajudante e que já foi aceita e agora eu preciso de mais três ajudantes ou quatro, por isso mandem mais ajudantes, isso é uma questão de vida ou morte! Nossa aquelas, tá parei! Rsrs. E podem continuar mandando fichas de "Patinadoras" e "Jogadoras" porque eu estou precisando e também para as pessoas terem mais sorte também! Gente só para avisar... Vai ter time reserva de Hóquei, isso é uma das outras questões para eu querer mais fichas de "Jogadoras" e a última coisa, me mandem mais fichas masculinas, porque só tenho 4 até agora e preciso de mais e eu quero pelo menos um menino para ser ajudante, porque só menina fica chato, né?_

_Bom... É só isso, me desculpem por ser TÃO tagarela e exigente... _

_Então beijos e boa sorte para o resto do pessoal_

_Choco-chan..._

_;*** _


End file.
